Waiting for Happiness
by Tseb
Summary: We live dreaming about days where we would find the happiness. But our dreams are broken by the people we believed to find happiness together... Maybe the destiny wants us to choose one thing for happiness: Love or Friendship?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Oppugno!"

I saw that Harry's eyes furiously widened as all birds I created were flying towards Ron. Ron stepped back trying to cover his face with his hands against the attack, at the same time when he shouted asking me to stop it, birds have already started to peck at Ron whose voice was cracking but I didn't care. I was so angry at him that I could even kill him I could even kill him. I wanted him to be hurt as much as I was when I saw him in the arms of Lavender. I wanted him to feel as if he would die from the pain. My jealousy and disappointment started to rise inside me, I almost felt their massive weights.

My knees seemed to break. I couldn't stand. I turned to slam the door shut and left after I looked at Harry from the corner of my eyes as he run to help him. I couldn't help but a sob escaped from my throat. As I run through the hallway, my eyes started to fill with tears.

I, myself even didn't know where I was running. "Leaving" was the only thing in my mind. Leave, leave, leave... I wanted to run till I don't have the energy to take a single step and then collapse somewher. Screams of Ron and sounds of birds followed me to the end of the hallway... I was sobbing my heart out. As the sounds finally faded I slowed my steps. I left the castle and sat down against a wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on my arms. Then, I let my tears to fall one more time.

Harry hesitated, he didn't know whether he should go after Hermione or stay and help Ron. The state of Ron seemed more urgent, little yellow birds were pecking his skin like fluffy tweezers. Without knowing what else to do, Harry rushed to save him. Two hours later, Harry was sitting on his bed and watching Ron sleep and fill the dormitory with the sounds of his snoring. Ron was his best friend but he was really angry at him for his behavior tonight. He had hurt Hermione and that was why Harry couldn't help but think that he deserved the bird attack. And also there was the reaction of Hermione... She had gone crazy when she saw Ron with Lavender and this was the proof of one thing Harry's been suspecting all the time. That one thing was the feelings of Hermione towards Ron. Harry has always known that Hermione was looking at Ron differently but he had struggled to come terms with this. Maybe the overprotectiveness he felt for Hermione with brotherly instincts was making him not to deem Ron suitable of Hermione , and then he was feeling guilty for thinking like this. But nevertheless it was still like this. Ron was his best friend but he wasn't exactly the most ideal boyfriend. Harry has always believed that Hermione deserved a better guy. But after seeing what happened today... Well, he couldn't really find any excuse to not to approve this.

Harry stood up sighing as he made sure Ron was deep asleep. When he and Ron had returned to Common Room, Hermione hadn't been anywhere and also Ginny had said that she had yet to come. Harry put his robe on thinking she would need his support and headed out to find Hermione.

For hours, I was sitting with my head on my knees there, at the same place, My body became numb, turned into a statue. I was calming down and then starting crying again off and on. I hadn't cried this much for a long time. My heart was hurting like someone was tearing it apart. When my weeping turned into some dry whimpers, I heard the footsteps approaching behind me. I didn't lift my head from my knees but I knew who he was. Harry, of course, he wouldn't leave me by myself.

After a few seconds, he tentatively sat down next to me and I felt him putting his hand on my shoulder. I slowly lifted my head and sighed.

"Did he manage to get rid of the birds?" I asked without looking at him. My voice sounded hoarse because of my stuffy nose.

"Yes..." he trailed off. I knew that he was looking at me and when I turned my face I saw the expression on his face saying that he didn't know what to do. Suddenly I vigorously felt the friendly love I have for him. Harry was always more considerate and sensitive than Ron. He definitely would be there to comfort you even though he gets into a lather in these kinds of situations. I was so lucky to have him as a friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked eyeing me nervously. He seemed to be so nervous that I wanted to laugh but I just tried to look at him smiling instead. My heart was hurting like it never did before...

Harry dropped his head, seeming like he understood. I knew that he truly understood me. Oh, if only Ron could do that too... I felt my eyes filling with tears as he came to my mind again. I tried to get a hold of my tears but it was futile. Tears started to fall again before I could stop them. I bended and buried my face into my hands.

"Hermione," said Harry helplessly. "Hermione, please, don't cry." He tried to gently remove my hands from my face and brush my hair back.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop my sobs. I leaned in as Harry reached and patted my back. I really needed a shoulder to rest on... Harry let me hug him and he tried to comfort me caressing my hair and wrapping his arms around me. As I kept on crying my heart out, I grabbed on to him and took refuge in the trust we build in eachother. He was not my best friend right now. He was the brother I never had.

Harry hugged the sobbing Hermione and he tried to comfort her caressing her hair with gentle movements of his hands. He didn't want to lose neither Ron nor Hermione's as a friend , but at the same time he didn't know how to still be friends with both of them. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day. Really tough.

#A.N: I hope, you liked. This story was written in Turkish in fact. And I wanted to translate it into English, so you could read. I'm not a native English speaker, so if you find any mistake you can kindly correct me. Also I want some reviews! 


End file.
